1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug solution container with a connector for communicating that contains a drug solution having been charged therein. More particularly, it relates to a drug solution container with a connector for communicating that contains a drug solution having been charged therein, and that releasably has the connector for communicating, and the connector for communicating having a penetrating needle penetrating a sealing member at an opening part of a vial, and a vial guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical drug that is difficult to maintain stability in preparation and medical benefits in the form of a drug solution has been used in such a manner that the drug is stored by housing in a vial or the like in the form of a solid preparation, a powder preparation or a-freeze-dried preparation, and upon using the same, it is mixed with a resolvent using a syringe or the like to prepare a drug solution.
For example, in the case of a solid preparation housed in a vial, a resolvent housed in a vial or an ampoule is aspirated to a syringe (in alternative, a metallic injection needle for resolution is attached to a so-called prefilled syringe having a resolvent charged therein), and a metallic injection needle of the syringe is penetrated through a rubber plug of the vial. The resolvent is injected from the syringe to the vial to mix the resolvent with the solid preparation to prepare a drug solution, and after completing the operation for preparation of the drug solution, the drug solution is again aspirated to the syringe.
In the procedures using a syringe, however, since a metallic injection needle is necessarily used on preparation of a drug solution, there is such a possibility that an operator injured with the metallic injection needle, and in the case where-the metallic injection needle is penetrated slantwise into a rubber plug of a vial, there is also such a possibility of coring of the rubber plug. Furthermore, it is more important that the operation is complicated to consume a prolonged period of time for the preparation.
In order to solve the problems, a technique shown in FIG. 18 has been proposed (see JP2002-78798A). In this invention, the interior of a main body of a container syringe 740, which also functions as a container, is sealed liquidtightly with two rubber stoppers of front-end 700 and back-end 710, and a drug solution is housed therein. At a front-end of a cartridge 750 of the syringe main body 740, a nozzle 761 of a nozzle head member 760 is provided, and an attachment part 771 of a penetrating needle member 770 is engaged in the nozzle 761.
It is said according to the invention that a liquid drug, such as a resolvent, can be easily and certainly injected from the container syringe to a vial having a powder preparation or the like housed therein, and there is no possibility that a drug solution containing scraps of a rubber plug is injected to a body of a patient.
However, because the penetrating member 770 and the injection needle connecting part 761 of the nozzle head member 760 are connected only by screwing in this invention, in the case where, for example, the cartridge 750 containing the drug solution 720 without using the front-end rubber stopper 700 is subjected to autoclaving, there is such a possibility that the drug solution housed therein is leaked from the connected part. In order to prevent the problem, the drug solution 720 housed in the cartridge 750 is sealed with the front-end rubber stopper 700, but it requires such a nozzle head member 760 that forms a drug solution path 762 on an outer wall of the front-end rubber stopper upon use, so as to complicate the production process. A rubber material as a raw material for the rubber stoppers 700 and 710 is expensive to raise the production cost. Furthermore, due to the absence of a vial guide, a tricky operation is required on penetration to a sealing member at an opening of a vial, and coring is liable to occur in the case where it is penetrated slantwise into a rubber plug. Moreover, there is such a possibility that a tip end 772 of the penetrating member 770 is contaminated by touch with fingers or the like.